


Gay Short Stories

by UnknownGayWriter



Category: Gay - Fandom, Homosexuals - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom, Lesbians - Fandom, gay writers, homosexual - Fandom, lgbt love
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay, Homosexuality, Lesbian, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story, girlxgirl, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownGayWriter/pseuds/UnknownGayWriter
Summary: A collection of my short stories. Most are love stories with openly gay relationships. I tend to stick with happy endings! I hope you enjoy reading these as I love to write and put effort into my work.





	1. The Cat In The Moonlight

The Cat in The Moonlight 

 

(GirlxGirl) 

Far in the future, there was a huge city, filled with tall buildings and lights as far as the eye can see. In one tiny apartment building lived a young girl or at least that's what the world believed. In the day she was a smart cashier at her local game shop, at night she took another form.

 

The night was here once again. The girl stood at her window staring out at the world. With a snap of her fingers she changed into animal form. Hers was a small black cat with dark purple eyes that glow in dull lighting. She exited her home out a bathroom window she kept open and crept onto her neighbours balcony.

 

She sat staring up at the moon. She didn't go on adventures like other people of her kind, she preferred to be this way for a bit of peace in life. Without noticing her neighbour had walked out and sat beside her. She'd never really talked to her, always a 'hi' when passing but nothing further. The girl looked across, the moonlight illuminated the neighbours face. She was a short girl, brown hair cut to the shoulders and always wore it back. She looked very attractive in the light of the moon. "Hello..." The neighbour said looking down at the cat. The girl in her form looked up at her. "You must belong to the neighbours huh..." She continued, putting her hand out for the cat to sniff. The girl, surprised the neighbour didn't think she was aperson, placed her face into the neighbours hand.

 

These meetings continued every few nights for a couple months. The cat would appear on the balcony, the neighbour would talk to her and then they'd go their separate ways. Until one day the neighbour appeared at the girls door. The girl opened it with a surprised look. "Hello..." said the girl. "Hi, you're probably wondering why I'm here." The girl nodded and invited the neighbour in. As the neighbour looked at the girl she realised how much she resembled the cat. Dark hair, dark bluey-purple eyes, a thin build. She decided to ignore it for now. As the sat they discussed the neighbour explained everything that happened and thought she should come meet the owner. Deeper into the conversation the neighbour began to put the pieces together. Once she left she conducted a plan.

 

That night the cat returned, it took its seat on the neighbours lap, nuzzling into her. The neighbour began to talk about how she met her owner today, how she enjoyed it. She explained that the owner was very attractive and how she very much liked her. The girl was shocked, keeping her widened eyes away from the neighbour. Late that night the neighbour lay down on the balcony, looking up at the stars. She beckoned the cat to join her and it obliged. The cat curled up on the neighbours chest and the two drifted off to sleep.

 

When the neighbour awoke she felt a heavier weight on her chest, on inspection there was a mess of black hair. The neighbour smiled knowing this may happen. Throughout the night the cat had transformed back into the girl without realising, the neighbour did not mind this as it proved her right. The neighbour tapped the girl awake, on seeing that she was a sleep on the neighbour, the girl jumped back, apologising profusely. The neighbour grinned pulling the girl into a soft kiss of acceptance. The girl was surprised at the actions before wrapping her arms around the neighbour, deepening the kiss. The two went on the live their lives happily, together.

 

The End


	2. The Tall Man and His Friend

(BoyxBoy) 

Once upon a time in a land very close to our own, there lived a man. He was tall, funny and happy. At least that was to be believed. The man longed for something he could not have. 

He sits at his window glazing out into a field of wheat, watching the small birds flutter around. As something runs through the field, the man hurrys to open his window. Another medium sized other man stood looking around. There it was. The thing he desired.

The man called down to his friend with a cheerful grin, watching as his friend looked back up. The two engaged in a nice conversation, before the medium sized man had to go. That night, the tall man slept peacefully, dreaming of his wish.

The next again day the man awakes to crashing on his door. He rushes down and opens it fast. Stood there is his friend, dripping with sweat, breathing heavily. The tall man was taken aback at the sight and invites his friend inside.

His friend explained he had had an important dream and that it must be fate. The tall man struggles to understand but listens. As the friend grew closer, the tall man became bashful, trying to calm his red face and hide it away. The friend was moving even closer now and could clearly see the tall mans flushed face. The friend wrapped his arms around the tall mans neck pulling him into a hug, whispering reassurance and love into his ear. The tall man got his wish.

 

The End.


	3. The Prince and The Poor Boy (Part 1)

(BoyxBoy)

Once upon a time there was a Kingdom, and like any kingdom it was ruled by a king and queen. The King and Queen had a young son, who was destined to rule one day.  
According to tradition the palace had to hold a ball in order to find the prince a wife. This did not amuse the prince. He begged his parents to call it off but they insisted.   
Finally the day of the ball came and the whole Kingdom was filled with women in beautiful ball gowns from all over the world.

On the other side of the kingdom lived the poor and needy. One boy had spent the whole day looting and pickpocketing for his family. "It's not fair!" The poor boy exclaimed. "All these people with too much money and look at us! We life on nothing!" He continued turning to his family. It consisted of his two hard working mothers and an old woman who lived next to them. "It's the way the world works my son." His mother walked over kissing him lightly on the head. "Now go on. And remember, it's not wrong if you don't get caught." She said with a wink sending him out the door.  
He had a plan that the night of the ball would be the night he stole from the richest people in town. The King and Queen.

Back at the palace the prince was dreading the night. He turned to his personal butler. "Do I really have to do this?" He groaned. "The King instructed me to say 'it's for the kingdoms future' every time you ask. So yes? I think" The young butler replied. The prince fell back on his bed. "Who is going to be here anyway?" He said looking up hopefully. "All the most beautiful maidens in all the land, your highness." The butler said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "No guys?" The prince asked. "None, sorry dude." The butler said in a more casual tone. "But at least try enjoy yourself if you need company I'll be hanging round the kitchen." The butler placed a hand on the princes' shoulder. The prince nodded happily.

The poor boy was approaching the castle. All the guards were on display at the front so he started on his way to the back entrances. The King and Queen always enjoyed to show off, especially their high security. The guards couldn't catch a fly with its wings removed, nevermind a highly trained robber. Cracking open the wooden door open, the poor boy peaked inside. Nobody to be seen. He thanked the lord and made his way inside.

The Prince was now being walked down to the ballroom. He did not want to do this. With his mother on one side and his father on the other, the ballroom doors opened wide and they were introduced. The loud applause was deafening.

The poor boy decided he'd start upstairs, pick up some valuable jewels from the decorations. He walked up the stairs quietly, making his way through the rooms.

The Prince had to have a break. He'd been dancing for what felt like hours and he couldn't take it. He approached his mother, quickly excusing himself and walked outside the ballroom and up the stairs.

The poor boy had stopped for a bit, planning his escape. He stood on a balcony, looking on at his route down. It was dark the only light coming from the moon and stars. 

The prince got to the top of the stairs, making his was through the corridor. At first glance he didn't believe it, someone was standing on the balcony. He thought they'd must of been a servant.

The poor boy lent over a bit more looking for once last jump he could make. He was startled when someone touched his shoulder.

He jumped backwards, backing up against the balcony. He couldn't believe his eyes. The Prince has caught him, he was a goner now. The Prince didn't seem angry. "What are you doing up here, your highness?" The poor boy asked, acting as if he was a servant. "I could ask you the same question, are you not needed down stairs." The Prince replied, studying the boys face. "No I've... Ive been given a break." The poor boy replied slightly flustered. He avoided eye contact, the prince couldn't find out the truth.   
"That's good. I could use some company that isn't just females looking to marry me."  The prince laughed, relaxing against the balcony. The poor boy exhaled, a small smile appearing on his face. Maybe the prince wasn't as bad as his parents. "Why hold a ball, if you don't want women to faint over you?" The poor boy asked. The prince looked over to the boy, looking at his face illuminated by the moon light. He could clearly see some dirt and bruises, it made him look used but beautiful at the same time. 

"My parents... they're very overbearing. I'm not a big fan of women... chasing me." The prince said quickly. He couldn't let his secret out to a servant, this boy could ruin his life by telling his father what he'd said. His thoughts were cut off when the boy spoke. "My parents have always been lovely but I understand what you mean about the women." The poor boy blushed, looking out at the view instead of the prince. 

The prince grinned, this boy was growing on him. "I'm sure they are. Do they work in the castle as well?" The prince asked. "Um... no. My mother works as a baker in the poor side of town, and my other mother takes care of the local elders..." The poor boy said slowly, praying for a good reaction.

"You have two mothers? That's lovely, my parents aren't too kind about that stuff but I'm glad your parents raised such a... magnificent child." The Prince said winking at the boy. His face flushed scarlet.

The poor boy was left speechless, staring at the prince. "A prince like you shouldn't be complimenting someone like me, I'm scum to your family..." The poor boy said now looking at his feet. "Your family is clearly the better, they are not as hateful as my own, take this." The prince reaches into his pocket pulling out a sack of coins. "This should help, I only want one thing." The prince looks towards the poor boy. "You return to see me." The poor boy nods fast, approaching the prince and taking the bag. The two were very close. "Thank you." The poor boy said, quickly kissing the princes cheek before jumping into the balcony. "Here, tomorrow, 12pm." The prince said. He saw the boy nod, as he made his way down the castle jumping on multiple pillars and ledges. The prince watched as he disappeared into the forest.

To be continued.


	4. The Prince and The Poor Boy (Part 2)

The poor boy rushed back to his home, a smile painted on his face. Pushing open the door, he saw his mother stirring something in a metal pot, with his other mother who was humming and dancing around the kitchen. His mothers smiled at him on his arrival. "Someone's happy." His mother giggled watching him grin. He walked towards them placing the bag of coins on the table, along with the various jewels he collected. "Where ever did you get this??" His mother gasped, picking the sack up and emptying it. "I met the prince." The poor boy said happily. Both his mothers looked at him shocked. "You stole from the prince??!" His parents shouted, looking shocked and impressed. "No, I met him, had a conversation and he gave me it." The poor boy reassured. His mothers expressions turned calm once again. "Did you woo him with your charming ways." His mother joked, hugging her son tightly. "Well he asked me to meet him again, on the balcony." He said, smiling at her. His other mother pat his head. "That's my boy, the charmer!" They laughed together before being irrupted. "What's all this ruckus?" The old woman said making her way into the kitchen on a walking stick. "Our Boy here charmed the prince!" The mother exclaimed. The old women smiled at him. "On the night of the ball? Like I told you, you have a gift!" She laughed. 

 

The prince lay on his bed, in the company of his butler. "Butler! I am in love!" The Prince exclaimed putting a hand on his forehead pretending to faint. "Don't call me tha- WAit WHAT?!" The butler replied quickly. "YOU LIKE WOMEN NOW?" He exclaimed, staring at the prince. "Ew no, I met someone. Do tell me, who's the young man who works as a servant?" The Prince asked excitedly. The butler pauses to think. "Sir, we don't have any guy working here who's under 30..." The butler turns slowly. "Nonsense, the one from the poor side of town, 18-20?" The prince said eagerly. "Nobody Sir. Must have been a villager." The butler sat down near the prince. "Why would a villager be in the castle, he said he worked here..." The prince stood up and began to pace. "He did climb down from the balcony to get out- oh my god he was a thief." The prince stopped looking back at the butler. "No way, you let a thief escape." The butler said with a shocked expression. The prince looked away nervously. "...Not just that..." The butler stared in confusion. "What did you do..." The prince took a deep breath. "I kinda invited him back here tomorrow night at 12pm to meet me on the balcony to get to know him better..." He said fast. The butler pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "You flirted with a criminal..." The prince looked away his face going red. "He told me about himself, his family. He said he has two mothers, they all live in the poor side of the village." The prince told him hopefully. "I'll ask around with the other maids and see what I can find out." The butler said smiling at the prince and with that he left the room. 

 

The next day the poor boy sat at the dinner table with his family once more. They were finally having a full feast instead of soup made of rotting vegetables and stale bread. The money had been shared out between them all. His mother had used a small portion of the money to buy her wife a new wedding ring as the old one had become rusted. The other mother had used it to buy clothes for the family. The old woman had used it to put food on the table as a way to pay back the woman for taking her in. The boy hadn't spent his yet. "What are you planning to do with your share, son?" His mother asked. "I want to buy something for the prince" He replied quietly. "May I suggest a chain of some kind, you know the women down the road makes some lovely one of a kind necklaces, go have a look." Said the old woman grinning from ear to ear. "I think I will." He smiled, getting up from his chair. "Thank you for the meal, but I must be going." The boy grinned, walking towards the door. A chorus of goodbyes were heard as the left and made his way down the road. 

The butler opened the princes door. "The King demands to speak with you." He says quietly, a frown painted across his face. The prince could tell this wasn't going to be good. Walking into the throne room, he could already see the anger in his fathers face. "Yes father?" The Prince said avoiding eye contact. "I did not see you express interest in any maiden last night, I expect you have not chosen a bride." He spat, looking down at his son. "No father" He said quietly, staring down at his feet. "You better start deciding soon because if you don't choice a partner in the next, I'll be forced to pick for you." The King said almost glaring daggers at his own son. "But that's unfair, I should be able to choose" The prince fought back, he looked towards his mother who had been looking down the entire time. "That's why we are giving you a week. Now, you are dismissed." The King began to look away. "But" The Prince whimpered. "I said you are dismissed." The King said more sternly. The prince sighed, leaving the throne room and walking up to his bedroom. "I can't believe this!" He sulked, into his pillow. "I'm being forced to choose within the next week and a girl at that matter too." His butler walked closer to the bed. "May I point something out, Sir?" He spoke quietly. The prince looked up. "I mean, sure?" The prince sat eagerly. "He said partner not wife." Joy filled the princes face. Then a frown took over. "It must of been by mistake, surely? My fathers always been against that stuff..." The prince looked down. "He's the only once that had those views, I'm sure the kingdom will love the new kings." The butler winked. The prince flushed red. "I'll speak with him tonight." 

 

The town clock chimed. The poor boy was making his way up to the balcony, getting to the top he was met face to face with the prince. "Not the usual way a servant gets up hmm" The prince said grinning. The boys back was against the balcony railing, with the princes hands either side of him. "I.. um.. I-" The boy stammered, a drop of sweat dripping down his face. "No need to worry I figured it out, you were stealing but that's okay..." The Prince said kindly stepping back and sitting on the balcony edge. The boy looked at him in shock. "You aren't mad...?" He said quietly staring up at the prince. His skin glowing ivory in the moonlight. "I have no reason to be, my family have lots of money and never give any away..." The boy was mesmerised by the prince how could someone with such vial parents be so kind, so... handsome. The boy placed a hand in his pocket, bringing out a small box. "I brought you something, as a thank you." The prince beckoned the boy to closer. The boy moved slowly standing in front of him, he handed him the box, their hands touching slightly in the exchange. The prince opened the small boy carefully to reveal a black ribbon necklace with a golden heart charm, decorated with small crystals. He gasped lightly. "I adore it.."the prince said looking up at the boy. "Thank you." The prince said, before the boy could reply he was pulled into a hard kiss. Their lips locked together, the boy put his arms around the princes waist bringing him closer. They both smiled as the kiss broke apart, they were out of breath and both their faces were scarlet red. "No problem." The boy replied, hugging the prince, tightly. The two talked for hours after sharing stories and kisses into the night.   
"Same time tomorrow?" The prince said grabbing the boys hand. "You can count on it." Said the boy with a grin on his face. The two shared a quick kiss before the boy climbed down the building. The prince stumbled back to bed and fell asleep clutching his necklace. 

The next day the prince awoke to the butler bursting into his room. "WAKEY WAKEY!" He yelled, bringing a breakfast tray into the princes room. The prince groggily got up, glaring at the butler. "Rough night?" The butler winked, placing the tray on the princes lap. "Last night was wonderful." The prince said grinning to himself. "It's a lovely necklace, one of a kind too." The butler sat on the edge of the bed. "Wait, how do you know?" The prince stared at the butler with a confused look. "Well I was asking around the maids and one of them just so happens to be a friend of his grandmother or something. She said how the boy would not stop talking about you and about the necklace." The prince blushed hard, trying his best to cover his face. "I think I've found who I want to marry." The prince said grinning like a small child. "I'd like to ask him in front of his family though, I want to be open about it. Any idea how? I can't just invite them all up to the balcony, can I?" He looked toward the butler. "I also have their address." The butler said smiling, holding up a small slip of paper. "I must have it!" The prince exclaimed trying to get it out the butlers hand. "Hey, wait. I have a plan. How about I take you to the boy, the maid is willing to help to. We'd have to make an excuse to your parents." The butler said quietly to the prince. "Tell then I'm going on a stroll for like 8 hours, they don't seem to care." The prince looked at the butler with a shrug. "On it." The butler said getting up and making his way to the door. 

The boy woke up early and went to make breakfast with his mother. He entered the kitchen and was greeted by his mother. "Was last night fun?" She said grabbing an egg and cracking it. "Very." The boy said passing her some milk. "I'm glad to hear that, did he like the necklace?" She asked only half listening so she could focus on cooking. "Very much so, I'll be going to see him again tonight." Said the boy as he lay out the cutlery onto the table. "I hope I get to meet this boy at some point, son, he sounds very kind." She said placing an egg onto a plate and bringing it to the table. "Good morning." His other mother said entering the room with a yawn, walking over and greeting his mother with a kiss. "You know, what our son did to the prince is very much like how we met- you know aside from the fact he's royalty." The mother bragged, wrapping her arms around the other. "Really? I remember it differently." She giggled, leaning back into her wife. "The concept of it, darling." She hugged tighter. "I suppose." She chuckled. The boy smiled, his parents had always been so in love, he dreamed of a marriage like this.   
"Will you two stop your love for 2 seconds, there's a new relationship I would like to here about." Grinned the old woman from the doorway. The other mother stuck her tongue out, while she pulled away to sit at the table. "You can start now." The old woman smiled at the boy to signal him to begin talking. 

"It's time to go on your stroll, your highness." Said the butler, loud enough for the princes parents to hear. The prince was wearing a cloak to disguise himself from the villagers. The two left the castle quickly, meeting the maid at the gates. "I got you the flowers you requested." She smiled handing him a boque of roses. "Thank you, you have an eye for flowers." The prince grinned back. The trio began to make their way through the village, finally reaching the poor side. 

The boy sat in the living area with his family, waiting till the time he could go and see the prince. He was just so charming and sweet and lovely and cute and not to forget handsome, he was so perfec- his thoughts were cut off by a knocking on the door. "Let me get that." The other mother said getting up quickly. As she opened the door their stood a cloaked man with two others. "You must be the mother." The cloaked man said excitedly, taking down his hood to reveal the prince. The mother stood shocked. "Oh my, how nice to meet you, do come in." 

The boy sat lazily on his couch lost in his own thoughts. The old woman was knitting. His mother was drawing in a small sketch book. "Right this way" The boy heard his other mother say as she entered the room. He looked up to see the prince looking back at him. In shock he fixed himself upright on the couch moving along for him to sit. "Why hello, it's good to see you." The prince said smiling and kissing him on the cheeks. "How did you..." The boy started as the old woman said. "Ah Amber it's lovely to see you. Nice to meet you two boys as well." She grinned beckoning the maid and the butler to sit with her. The two mothers sat eagerly watching. "We're his parents, we've been looking forward to this moment the day he came back from the palace." The mother said grinning, putting her arm around the other mother. "It is lovely to meet you, I came here to ask something very important." The prince took a deep breath, turning to the boy. "I've only known you for a few days but will you please do me the honour of marrying me and becoming the future king of this kingdom." The Prince pulled out a ring that belonged to his mother. The boy nodded his head vigorously, hugging the prince tightly. "Yes, yes, of course." He whispered into the princes ear, tears trickling down the boys face. He pulled away, bring the prince into a sweet kiss. The family watched on in awe. The boys parents were proud and so was the butler. 

The prince, the boy, the butler, the maid, the mothers and the old woman walked towards the castle. The prince and the boys hands were interlocked. The boys new ring sparkling in the remaining sunlight. The prince got the throne room entering with the butler by his side. His father and mother looked down to him. "I've decided who I want to marry, father." He said loudly. "Even already engaged to them." The King raised a eyebrow while the queen smiled at her son. "Well bring her in." The King said. The maid escorted the family in, the boy being in front. The King sat up confused, the Queen sat calmly. The boy stepped forward, taking the princes hand. "I think you meant to say him." The prince said, with a smug look on his face. Fury took over the kings face. "You cannot run a good Kingdom with two kings! That's outrageous! Horrible in fact. A kingdom must be run by a good king and his queen." He placed his hand on the queens and she pulled her own away. "No." She said quietly.   
"What did you just say?" The King turned to her. "I hope this is some sort of joke, woman. You'll respect me, I'm your king!" He shouted towards her. She stood up angrily. "I'm sorry!Who married onto the throne here because it certainly wasn't me! Don't you forget I'm the one with the royal blood here. This is my family's kingdom. I make the rules!" She yelled back at him. She raised her hand and pointed to the door. "Leave. Before I find a way to humiliate you more than public execution." The Queen glared as he left the room. As soon as he was gone she rushed to her son. "I'm so proud of you, my son." She said hugging him tightly. "It's very nice to meet you." She said looking towards the boy. "S-same to you." He said nervously. The Queen walked towards the family of the boy.   
The prince turned to his fiancé. "I can't believe that just happened." He said grinning, grabbing the boys hands. "I know." The boy said pulling the prince into a deep kiss.   
"That was one hell of a way to divorce someone, dear." The old woman said with a wink. "Thank you, Ma'm." Said the Queen, blushing slightly. The Queen moved to the mothers. "Are you two his parents? I'm very sorry for how much the King inconvenienced you in the past years, with all the outlaws. I'm still trying to undo them all." The Queen said ashamed. "No need to worry, your majesty, you have the help from us now." The other mother smiled. 

~ A few years later ~ 

It was the princes 21st birthday meaning that he was about to become king, along with his husband, who would be ruling beside him.   
The Prince awoke to a shout. "WAKEY WAKEY! I AM NOT BARGING IN AFTER WHAT I WALKED IN ON A FEW DAYS AGO. SO JUST GET UP!" The butler yelled, knocking loudly on the door.   
The prince looked down to see his husband lying on his chest. He shook him lightly. "B said we've got to get up." The man looked up at the prince with a grin. "Good morning, Happy Birthday, my love." The man said kissing the prince hard and deep. Leaving the prince slightly shocked.  
The pair walked down the stairs in their fancy clothing and sat at the long dining table. The Queen sat at the top, with the old woman on one side, with the butler beside her, the prince on the other, the man beside him and the two mothers facing each other on the end. It was a perfect family.   
The prince stood nervously in front of the crowd, his mother and husband beside him. His mother picked up the crown. "I now crown you King of The Kingdom Of Moonshine, and you the other King Of Moonshine." Placing the crowns upon the Kings heads. They grinned as the crowd clapped and cheered. 

~Epilogue~

Their rule of the kingdom was the best it had ever been ruled. The one with the least crime and hatred. The poor side of town was demolished as they were treated as well as the high class towns people. The Queen found a new family to love and care for. As for the King he was banished and shamed out of town. The old woman became one of the wisest people in town telling hundreds of children stories of the prince and the boy. The mothers continued their jobs. The mother cared for the elders in the castle now, let them stay if they had nowhere to go. The other mother opened a bakery within the castle kitchen, that provided the poor with any food they needed. The butler went on to serve in the castle, he was given a raise and was treated more like a family member than a worker. The Kings adopted a small girl who will one day rule over the land.   
They lived happily ever after.


	5. The Immortal And The Time Traveler

(GirlXGirl)

 

It was 330 BC in Ancient Greece, where a local was tending to some flowers outside her home. Alexandria couldn't believe her eyes when out of nowhere a strangely dressed woman appeared in front of her. Some may call it fate or destiny, Alexandria found it strange, she believed she was the only one in this world with powers as great as she had but apparently not. The woman had shortish blonde hair, that was scruffy but neat at the same time. Fair skin that could bruise easily. She wore tight grey jeans with white and black shoes, also sporting a t-shirt covered by a thin black over coat, open at the front. The strange woman looked around, finally spotting Alexandria. "Hello!" She said cheerfully, grinning like a madman. "Do you happen to know where Alexander The Great is? He owes me some money from our bet a few years ago." Alexandria steps back in shock and wonder, staring at the woman, deeply confused. "Oh! I'm so sorry darling, my name is Delilah, time traveller. And you are?" She said rising her eyebrows, extending a hand out. Alexandria looked the woman up and down before taking her hand. "Alexandria, Immortal. Alexander the Great died years ago, hadn't you heard? Time-what?" Shaking her hand, Delilah brought it up to her mouth, kissing it lightly. "An Immortal, astounding! I must rush off just now but remember my name!" Delilah smiled and sprinted off in what seemed like a second. Almost like magic the mysterious time traveler had disappeared, leaving Alexandria alone. 

129 AD, Scotland. Hadrian's Wall was being constructed and a few miles away Alexandria was hiding. She often dreamt of the mysterious time-traveler. Always leaving her small messages and hints. Over the past 450 years someone had been leaving flowers on her doorstep and drawing themselves in murals she was working on. Alexandria floated around the different colonies, never making any friends or family. She couldn't be around for to long for people began to notice she never aged. She never officially gave herself a last name. Too frightened if she used the same one twice, she'd be remembered. She sat in her small hut, making herself a small brew. It was a gift she was left by Delilah more recently. A small bag of herbs with instructions to put it in water. So Alexandria did as it said, taking a small sip of what she'd created. She sighed to herself happily, she still awaited the day Delilah returned, so she could thank her properly. Finishing off her beverage, she looked upon a small box filled with all the things Delilah left for her, all the way back to the first note. It seemed that they had not deteriorated over time. It had showed that if she cared about something that much, it became immortal with her. A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, quickly putting the box under her desk, she rushed to the door. She opened it slowly to reveal a hooded figure facing the other way. "Um... Hello" Alexandria called out, opening the door slightly more. "You sound as beautiful as you did before." Almost like flash Alexandria was picked up and spun around by the unknown figure. On inspection she saw Delilah, holding her. "Oh my goodness, It can't be." Alexandria said dropping her self out of Delilah's arms and standing in front of her. "450 years Delilah! 450 without you in my life!" Alexandria exclaimed, getting closer to Delilah, slight irritation in her voice. "You know what that does to a gir-" Alexandria was cut off by Delilah's lips against hers. It was a fast kiss before Delilah pulled away and backed away near the door. "Wait for me." Delilah whispered before sprinting away once more. Alexandria stood in shock, a hand tracing over her lips. 

The next few thousand years were filled with short visits no longer than 10 minutes each time but Alexandria cherished them. Delilah promised that one day they'd have a real relationship that she'd be with her but it wasn't the right place in time. It wasn't until one masquerade Ball in the 1700s where everything changed.

Alexandria decided instead of spending all her time waiting for Delilah to instead embark on the finer things in life. She started mixing with the higher class back in the 1500s. To avoid people questioning her, she claimed to come from a long line of royalty with each first born female being named Alexandria. Kings and Queens often mentioned knowing of her 'mother' and 'grandmother' commenting on how they all look identical. Once her time as that Alexandria was up, she'd tell the people that she was going far away to reflex on life then have a message sent back saying she'd died and left a young girl with a unknown orphanage. It was full proof and she had not been found out yet. 

Tonight was the night of one of her royal friends masquerade ball. Alexandria was attending only because she was asked. Putting on a pearl white ball gown with jewels covering the skirt and top. Upon looking in the mirror, Alexandria picked up a matching white mask from her drawer and placed it upon her face. All that was seen of her face was her mouth, chin and dazzling ivy eyes. 

Alexandria walked into the ballroom, as she was introduced, it was as if time stopped and the whole room looked towards her. Little did they know this woman had lived throughout time. 

Alexandria only danced when asked to, which was very rare. She sat at the side of the ballroom glazing out at a magnificent garden that was ruled by the plants inside it. Alexandria was interrupted by someone lightly tapping her hand. "Hello, would you care to dance?" The voice said, a soft voice that was almost recognisable. Alexandria looked up quickly. Standing in front of her was a man in white attire, almost unlike anybody else in the room but no one seemed to care. He had a mask covering almost his entire face, only his bottom lip and blond scruffy hair were visible. "I..um.. okay." Alexandria stammered, taking the mans hand. Leading her onto the dance floor, clasping Alexandria's waist tightly. Alexandria felt slight nails pressing against her back while dancing, she looked up into the eyes of her partner to see them smiling down at her. "Follow me, I must show you something." The man said leading Alexandria off after the dance ended. Taking her out into the garden, the man stood in front of her. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in relationships Sir." Alexandria said quickly going to walk away, but her hand was taken softly. "What about now?" The man unmasked to reveal a giddy looking Delilah. Alexandria's mouth dropped open. Flinging her arms around Delilah's neck, pulling her close. "You look very beautiful, my love." Delilah whispered into Alexandria's ear. "But I come baring bad news." She continued. Alexandria pulled away, looking at her confused. "Its better if I fully explain, come on." Delilah took Alexandria's hand and began to make her way to Alexandria's home. 

They reached the small house. "My home?" Alexandria asked, gripping tight onto Delilah's hand. "Private, and cosy." Delilah smiled, opening the locked door effortlessly. Alexandria looked on confused.   
"Can you explain now?" Alexandria said sitting across from Delilah. The room was lit by dull candlelight. "Yes." Delilah breathed out heavily. "You see, I've been traveling throughout time to be with you. Which I should not have done because we are already destined to meet. Somewhere in other timeline I must have messed something up because I'm not allowed to travel back to spend time with you anymore. My device just won't let me. This is the last time I can travel back, meaning I won't see you again until we're destined to meet, which is quite a bit away. You can continue with your life now, don't wait around for me. When we meet in the future it only has to happen once if you want it to. But until then this is goodbye." Delilah wipes tears from her eyes, getting up slowly. As she goes to walk away her hand is grabbed. "Spend one night with me... make this last time count." Alexandria breathes out, tears dripping off her face. Delilah nods pulling Alexandria into a close hug.   
Alexandria takes Delilah's hand tightly, leading her up stairs. They stopped at the top to kiss again, making it last. Leading Delilah into her bedroom, Alexandria places their masks onto a near by desk. She begins to undo her corset. "Please tell me the dress sense in the future gets easier to wear, my darling." Alexandria smiles towards Delilah. Delilah steps forward to take the corset out of her hand. "Yes and no, it goes through it's stages." She continued to help her lover out on the oversized dress. Delilah watched as Alexandria stared into the mirror taking off her jewellery. Delilah walked behind her, wrapping her arms around Alexandria's middle. "I'm going to miss you. Don't think because I waited a long time to come back that I don't love you, I'll be sure to explain it later. I can't at the moment." She kissed the side of Alexandria's head before walking back to the bed. "Why can't you" Alexandria turns to Delilah. "It'll break time itself." She answers, hiding a tear from Alexandria. "Now, join me." Delilah smiles, beckoning Alexandria over. She approached the edge of the bed where Delilah lay, only to be pulling down onto it. The two lay giggling, staring into each other's eyes. Without warning Alexandria grabbed the front of Delilah's top, pulling her into a sweet kiss. As their lips locked, their bodies embraced and became tangled. The two continued their night before falling into a soft slumber.   
Alexandria woke up suddenly. She looked around the room, no Delilah in site. A tear drop ran down her cheek. Looking down, she noticed something in the place Delilah was the night before. A small gold band, engraved with small markings and gems. She smiled sadly, placing it on her ring finger. This day marked the first day she would forget her love and move on. 

Recent Day 2018 

Alexandria was raking through the drawers of her small apartment building. "Where is it where is it where is it" she muttered frustratedly under her breath. "Where did I put it?? My brain is too old for this." Alexandria groans, picking up her laptop bag and heading towards the nearest coffee shop. Alexandria now lived in the city of New York, having 'mysteriously found her grandmothers midden treasure from the 1800s' earning her a lot of money. She was soon to move again, every time the threat of war came she got a strange feeling. Alexandria had never settled down, she was never interested in men and people were very mean towards same-sex relationships here. So she lived her life as a single woman. 

She sat in the brightly lit coffee house, typing viscously on her laptop. She now ran a small blog based around homophobia through history, I mean she knew so much, witnessing it all. One of the waitresses sat a cup down on the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't order anything yet..." Alexandria looked up at the waitress.   
"I was told to give you this, Miss." She said smiling, handing her a note.   
'Long time no see, my darling x'   
The note read. Alexandria prayed it wasn't one of her old co-workers or possibly somebody who knew her 'relatives'. She couldn't stand another one this week. Taking a sip from the cup that was just given to her, she paused. Tea. Nobody had known that was a favoured drink of hers. Strange. What a weird coincidence.  
She needed to get out of this city, she'd been here to long, it was getting to her head. Where to next? She began to ponder. England? She'd been there many times, maybe to many. Scotland? The place she'd spent the majority of her life, she'd stayed in every city there, she'd  get recognised easily. She may as well live in space at this rate.   
As the night was coming in fast, she decided to head back to her apartment. As she walked slowly down the street, an employee of the coffee shop came rushing out. "Ma'am! You forgot this" He shouted, jogging towards Alexandria. He handed her a piece of card and grinned, returning to the coffee shop.   
Once again it read.   
'05 01 330 ~ 05 01 2018   
Tonight x'   
Why didn't he ask me if I wanted his number? Why just give it to me and walk away. Men are strange. She thought to herself shoving the card in her pocket.   
She arrived at her apartment, locking the door. She wandered into her living area, throwing herself on the couch. "Hello, darling!" Came a shout from somewhere in the house. Alexandria sprang up at the noise. "Who's there?!" She yelled back. "I'm armed, don't try anything funny." Alexandria continued picking up a near by magazine. "What are you going to do? Swat me?" The voice taunts back, coming closer. "Um- I.. Who are you?!" Alexandria looks towards where the voice is coming from.   
"You haven't forgotten me already, have you?" Delilah stepped out from one of Alexandria's side rooms. Alexandria's face ran pale as she sprinted and wrapped her self around Delilah. "How could I not recognise that voice." She whispered, holding tightly onto her old lover. "You didn't seem to notice the various notes I left either, my darling." Delilah held onto her tightly, carrying her over to the sofa. Alexandria began to realise. "Long time no see..." Delilah smiled, taking out the card from Alexandria's pocket. "The day we met and this date." She said quietly, Delilah now sitting on the couch with Alexandria on her lap. Alexandria looked down at her hands, noticing the missing ring. "Oh my goodness- about the ring - I-i was looking for- I didn't mean to." Alexandria said panicked, slight tears building in her eyes. "It's okay that was my doing as well." Delilah pulled out the small ring from her jean pocket. "I wanted to ask you, my myself. Will you Alexandria, be willing to travel through time and space with me for the rest of time." Alexandria pulled Delilah into a soft kiss. "It only took you 2348 years to ask." Alexandria said grinning, placing the ring back on to her finger. "It was only sheer coincidence you got that ring in the first place. I must have dropped it while leaving your home back in the 1700s. I assumed you'd found it and I traveled back here this morning to pick it up. Thank you for keeping it all these years, my darling." Delilah said glazing lovingly into Alexandria's eyes. "It kept it as a momento of you, my love." Alexandria pressed her lips against Delilah's forehead. "Enough of this mushy stuff, did you say that we could travel through space as well?" Alexandria smirked standing up and reaching a hand out to her lover. "I believe I did but I still have a bet to settle with a bloke named Alexander The Great." Delilah grinned taking Alexandria's arm. "Let's try and get the right dates this time, dear." Alexandria chuckles. "Hey who's the time traveler here" Delilah nudges Alexandria playfully. "Hey who lived in those times here." Alexandria teases as Delilah sets up the time period on her device. "Fair enough." The pair grin as they transported away in a flash, together. 

 

The End

This was based off a tumblr writing promt   
https://lgbt-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/152286871513/bonus-write-how-they-meet-each-other-in-ancient


	6. The Arts

(BoyxBoy) 

Once upon a time in a land very close to our own their lived a young boy. The young boy loved art dearly and painted a lot of the time.  
Across the road from this boy was a handsome writer. Who created fictional stories about mystical creatures.  
One day fate decided to play out.

The painter glazed out his window in almost a trance. His eyes danced along the rooftops of the opposite buildings urning for something to sketch. The slam of a door closing stopped his thoughts. The painters eyes locked on a young man locking his front door. He wore a long winter coat with his brunet hair in a mangled mess on his head. He carried a shoulder bag and walked quickly down the street.  
The painters eyes sparkled as if a light bulb had lit above his head. Grabbing his near by sketchbook he began to draw.

A few moments earlier.

The writer paced up and down in his room, a pen behind his ear and anger in his steps. Looking for inspiration he glances out his window. Looking over at the house across, he saw a small boy, staring off into the distance. His neatly done platinum hair, glistening and his sand coloured skin standing out against the white of the building. The writer blinked out of the trancelike state, grabbing his laptop bag and storming down his stairs. Maybe city life would inspire him.

The painter quickly grabbed his brush set and paints, pulling out a canvas. He finally knew what to paint. He took a deep breath as the brush hit the white background, flowing around the sketched pencil curves.

Standing up and stepping back from his masterpiece. It was a image of the boy from across the street, with his shoulder bag and long coat. He smiled to himself, looking out the window once more. 

The writer had just left his house, he was walking to his local coffee shop when his mind started thinking up outrageous and adventurous story plots. Approaching the shop, he held tight onto his laptop bag. Sitting down with his generous serving of coffee, he began to type. 

He sat rereading his story over and over, trying to find the tiniest of flaws to change. He began to notice, he was describing all his male characters as the boy he saw this morning. The writers cheeks turned scarlet, gazing down at his laptop.

The next day.

The painter had an idea, to leave the painting on the boys doorstep and pray that he knew it was him. Wrapping it up with a large red ribbon, he set it against the mans door, knocking and then sprinting back to his own. 

The writer awoke to a loud knock on his door. He grudgingly walked down his steps, opening his door. He looked up to see his neighbours door slam shut, as he did so, something fell against his legs. On inspection the writer saw the painting. Staring at it in awe, he had an idea himself. 

The painter sat and watched eagerly as the writer admired the painting. Seeing the small smile on the writers face made the painter swoon. 

The writer approached his laptop and printer, selecting the document he had recently finished, printing it out. Taking the same red ribbon that was around the painting, he wraps up the paper. Still in his sleepwear, the writer walked across to his neighbour. 

The painter sees the writer holding a pile of paper, coming towards his home. He runs down his stairs standing at the door, getting ready to open it. 

Before the writer can knock, the door opens. The small boy grins at the writer. He hands the painter, the stack of paper. "Thanks for the painting it's incredible." The writer says shyly. "It's no problem, didn't know you wrote..." The painter chuckled. 

The End


	7. Ticking Down

(BoyxBoy) 

Once upon a time in a distant world there lived a boy, this boy had a talent, he could tell when people were about to meet their soulmates.  
He rarely told anybody, as it caused heartbreak and fake friendships.

He saw a timer above everyone’s heads or a heart if they’d found theirs already.

The boy kept from telling it much to his parents as his mothers timer was still ticking down and his fathers was Years from ending.  
The only people he didn’t know about were himself and who didn’t have either above their heads, he assumed they just didn’t have one.

Each day the boy saw his university peers go up to one another and watched their timers carefully. He once watched two girls counters tick down to 0 as they approached eachother, they were clearly best friends and had no idea they were destined for one another.

He’d also watched a boy nearly get hit by a car but as the car stopped and the young driver got out the boys clock dropped drastically. They were both alright but those two soulmates started to hate each other. 

He couldn’t find any information on his weird or wonderful power. How he searched and searched but nothing. 

Originally, He’d figured it out by reading some fictional stories about people destined to be, sure it could mean something else but this was a safe bet. 

One day, he was walking across his uni campus, when he saw small brown haired boy running. His eyes connected with his timer, 000:00:04, awh he’s about to meet her. As the boy ran past him, his timer shot back up again. “Oh.” He let out a small squeak. The boys soulmate must be around here somewhere, he tried to look for a timer the same as the boys but none could be seen.

He decided to follow him. Jogging lightly to keep up, the boys timer was jumping.

 

Coming to a sudden stop, he turned slowly. “Are you following me?” He said in a strong British accent. “No, I would dream of it...” The boy replied. The brown haired boy gestured for the other to walk ahead of him. The brown boys eyes were fixated above the other boys head.

“Oh shit.” Mumbled the brown haired boy. The other boy turned to look at him. “What’s up?” The other boy noticed the boys eyes were focused above his head. “No way... you see it too?” The boy gasped, walking closer to the other, who was still watching the firsts timer count down slowly as they got closer.

“I thought I was the only one...” The brown haired boy muttered. “You’re not alone there” chuckled the other happily. He reached out his hand to the brown haired boy politely.

The brown haired boy looked down at it then back up to the others timer. “Please say mine says 5 Seconds as well...” He smiles softly. “It sure does.” Answered the other boy. He talks a deep breathe, taking the other boys hand, they both watch as it ticks from 0 into heart.

The brown eyed boy looks up into the other boys eyes. “Wanna go spy on unsuspecting lovers?” He asks giddy. “Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.” 

The End


	8. Over and Over Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians and a bit like Groundhog Day

(GirlXGirl)

 

Autumn wakes up. Almost like she had done everyday of her life so far. Her feet hit the laminate with a thump. She opened her curtains wide, looking out at her bland city view. She sighs getting ready for another day. 

She takes the lift down to the main floor, walking fast out the revolving doors. Autumn began her way into the downtown area. The streets were busy and packed. Autumn began to push her through the crowd. Getting to the final crossing she headed into her favourite coffee place. Autumn enters, joining the end of the line.  
Reaching the front, the barista looks her up and down with a grin. She was blonde haired with a high ponytail in with bright pink lips, with soft tan skin. "What would you like today, Miss?" She smirked. Her name tag read 'Abigail'. "Caramel latte, please." Autumn smiles back at the barista, trying not to make eye contact. The two finished their encounter and the barista began making her order. She stared out the window longingly, watching the hundreds of people passing by. Autumn was tore out of her daydream by someone calling her order. Collecting her order, Abigail winked at her. Cheeks red, she sat down in a small booth. Taking out her laptop from her backpack, she decided to work.   
Finishing her coffee cup, she noticed ink on her hand. Examining the cup she realised the barista had written her number but it was now unreadable due to the smudged ink. Autumn sighed, binning the cup and walking out the door. 

Autumn wanders her way home. Pausing under streetlights to change the music on her phone. Stopping to look up at the bright stars in the sky. Opening her apartment door, she steps in from the cold. Throwing her coat and scarf on the floor and closing her door.   
A few hours later she's laying in bed about to sleep, hoping the next day brings something interesting. 

Autumn wakes up. Almost like she had done everyday of her life so far. Her feet hit the laminate with a thump. She opened her curtains wide, looking out at her bland city view. She sighs getting ready for another day. She paused, something felt oddly similar. 

She takes the lift down to the main floor, walking fast out the revolving doors. Autumn began her way into the downtown area. The streets were busy and packed, Autumn was pushing her way through. A small body collided with hers causing her to fall back slightly. "Sorry." Said tiny voice said, without looking up she had already disappeared down the street. Autumn dusted off her coat and continued to shove past the crowd.

Getting to the final crossing she headed into her favourite coffee place. Autumn enters, joining the end of the line.   
Reaching the front, the barista looks her up and down with a grin. It was the same girl as yesterday, Abigail. "What would you like today, Miss?" She smirked. "Caramel latte, again please." Autumn smiles back at the barista, this time looking up to see the barista give her a odd look. Autumn grinned at Abigail and walked to a near by booth. She stared out the window longingly, watching the hundreds of people passing by. Autumn was tore out of her daydream by someone calling her order. Collecting her order, Abigail handed her cup with a polite grin. Taking out her laptop from her backpack, she decided to work.   
Finishing her coffee cup, she noticed ink on her hand. Examining the cup she realised the barista had written her number but it was now unreadable due to the smudged ink. Autumn gasped, how could this have happened again. She'll never get anywhere if she keeps missing her opportunities. She'd have to apologise to Abigail tomorrow as she must have finished her shift while Autumn was working.

Sighing, Autumn got up and left her seat, binning the cup covered in a ink smudge. She walked home in the cold night, watching her breath in front of her. Going into her apartment, throwing her coat and scarf on the floor and closing her door.   
A few hours later she's laying in bed about to sleep, hoping the next day brings something interesting.

 

Autumn wakes up. Almost like she had done everyday of her life so far. Her feet hit the laminate with a thump. She opened her curtains wide, looking out at her bland city view. She sighs getting ready for another day. This seemed familiar, Autumn picked up her phone and checked the date, the 15th? She could've sworn it was meant to be the 16th today, oh well, studying must have confused her. 

She takes the lift down to the main floor, walking fast out the revolving doors. Autumn began her way into the downtown area. The streets were busy and packed, Autumn was pushing her way through. A small body collided with hers causing her to fall back slightly. "Sorry." Said tiny voice said, without looking up she had already disappeared down the street. "Wait What, was that the same girl from yesterday? Probably not, freaky coincidence" Autumn says to herself, pushing her way through the crowd. 

 

Getting to the final crossing she headed into her favourite coffee place. Autumn enters, joining the end of the line.   
Reaching the front, Abigail looks her up and down with a grin. "What would you like today, Miss?" She says sweetly, in her usual work voice. "The usual, Caramel latte, please." Autumn jokes, Abigail squints for a second before noting down the order. "Hey Abigail, sorry for not calling you in the past few days- every time you give me your number, on the cup I mean, it ends up getting smudged." Autumn stumbles. Abigail pauses for a brief second. "Um, I've never given you my number- like I was about to but I haven't met you before." She glares back at Autumn with a odd look. "What about yesterday- and the day before, you served me just the same..?" Autumn tried to reason. Abigail shook her head dismissively. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken, you can wait over there for your order."   
Autumn stared down at her feet, moving out of the way of the line that had collected as her and Abigail's conversation had occurred. A few minutes passed of awkward waiting and avoiding stares of customers who'd witnessed the moment before one of the other workers called out Autumns order. She took her cup and left the coffee shop, she was going to go home, today was just plain confusing. 

Autumn sipped on her coffee, walking slowly along the pavement. What is going on she thought to herself. Suddenly a small, rather familiar figure came sprinting towards her. The girl managed to stop in front of her this time. "Hey, didn't you run into me earlier today?" Autumn looked down at her with a grin. "Well, it appears I did." The girl said much more confidently. She stood about 5'3, with medium length black hair, she was pale and looked up at Autumn with grey eyes. Wow Autumn felt gay at this one moment. "You seemed in a rush at the time, are you alright now?" Autumn asked with a slight blush and worry in her voice. "Listen skyscraper, I'm gonna make this quick, you're not gonna remember this tomorrow and you're ridiculously pretty so-" and with that the shorter slammed her lips into Autumns, she was shocked at first and then she was shocked at the fact she leaned into the kiss and pushed further. After what felt like minutes she pulled away. The black haired girl looked up to her with a smirk before sprinting off in another direction. "What just- what- HEY WAIT UP" Autumn yelled after the short girl, beginning to chase her but damn for a short person was she fast. After running after her for a few streets Autumn finally stopped, there's no way she could catch her in heels and a backpack. Autumn sighed once again before making her way back to her flat. She pondered to herself, what did she mean 'you're not gonna remember this tomorrow' well at least that's what she was trying to think of but instead the image of the small girl and the touch of her body against herself was all that circulated her mind.   
"Damnit you thirsty gay, think about what's really important here." She said to herself, trying to collect her thoughts. Was she drugged or something, that may explain why she's been feeling this extreme deja vu for the past few days but that still doesn't explain why Abigail didn't recognise her, she was sure that they had interacted but to think about it the ink from the previous day was no longer on her hand despite no attempt to remove it.   
Autumn was suspicious, she got up to get some food, she went to grab an apple but remembered that yesterday she had finished the last of them but as she turned to look a the fruit bowl, there they were, two perfectly ripe apples, as if she had never touched them previously. 

Autumn gasped slightly, this was surely her mind playing tricks with her but it almost seemed like she was going through the same day over and over. Don't be ridiculous, that was impossible she snapped, reassuring herself. Autumn was sure all she needed was a little sleep and she'd be fine, right? 

 

Autumn wakes up. Almost like she had done everyday of her life so far. Her feet hit the laminate with a thump. She opened her curtains wide, looking out at her bland city- wait a minute. Autumn was not fine. She began to panic, fumbling with her phone she saw the date, the 15th. No, no way. She tossed her phone down, putting her hands at the sides of her head. "It's just a dream, it's just a dream, just a-" she cut herself off seeing that her phone screen had cracked from being thrown. "Oh shit" she cursed, diving to the floor to pick it up. Rubbing her finger against the crack she felt a sharp pain go through it. "Ah fuck" she said, pulling her hand away to reveal blood dripping from her finger. Guess this can't be a dream she thought to herself. She unlocked her phone and googled what was happening to her. 'Going through the same day over and over' the only results that came up were for the movie Groundhog Day, "fuck sake" Autumn sighed, what was she gonna do- she stopped. "If this is like Groundhog Day then can't I do whatever the hell I want?" She said to herself with a shocked face that slowly turned into a mischievous grin. 

She was about to stand when words shot through her head 'you're not gonna remember this tomorrow'. But she did, she remembered every thing that had happened and so did that girl- maybe everyone was experiencing this? No, that couldn't be, Abigail would have remembered her if so.   
Looks like the first order of business was to find that short girl. 

Autumn made sure to leave at the exact time she did every other day in order to run into the short girl. Leaving her apartment complex she waited for the impact of the small female as she made her way across the pavement. Getting to the first crossing, Autumn looked around confused, no short black haired girl in sight.   
Was she giving her the slip? Maybe that kiss had been awful and she'd decided to avoid seeing Autumn again? Maybe something bad happened to her or she didn't remember yesterday? Autumn panicked, looking around faster then stopped dead in her tracks. Why was she so worried? She'd only met this girl 3 times and almost nothing came out of it, well ALMOST nothing. 

Another 'day' passed and Autumn attempted to retrace her steps again. Autumns suspicions were confirmed when she woke up to find her finger completely healed and her phone screen uncracked, almost like yesterday did not happen. Waiting in the middle of the street and slowing her walking. When the impact did not come Autumn stopped to scope out the area once more. Autumns heart nearly stopped, across the street, the short girl stood, staring directly at Autumn. 

Seconds went by before the girl began sprinting down the street. "HEY" Autumn shouted chasing the girl around the streets once again. She found herself having to stop from the same issue she'd had the day before, she could not chase someone that fast in heels. 

As Autumn got back into her flat she conducted a plan to catch the dark haired woman. She figured she'd have some answers to why this was going on. 

 

Autumn wakes up. Almost like she had done everyday of her life so far. Autumn got up quickly, recalling her plan in her head. She went to her closet, rummaging around until she uncovered a small pair of running shoes. Autumn grinned to herself getting up and readying herself. 

Instead of standing in the middle of the pavement for the black haired girl to see her, Autumn hid at the entrance of her building, leaning against a pole, trying her best to obscure her face. 

The time had come upon them and Autumn had started to worry- what if the girl had sussed out her plan? She was clearly smarter than Autumn, it had only taken her two days to figure out she was in a loop, where it had taken Autumn four. Maybe she just would show up or- Autumns worry's came to halt as the short girl was walking almost straight towards her. She looked around curiously, almost like she was looking out for someone and as she got closer Autumn stepped out from hiding directly in front of her. "Funny seeing you her-" as Autumn was about to finish her one liner the girl sprinted off in the other direction, Autumn wasted no time chasing her down and getting her trapped in an ally way. 

A scared look wiped across the girls face. "Hey, I'm really sorry for what I did- I just thought I was the only one- I'm sorry I" The girl backed up covering her face. Autumn stopped approaching as she heard faint sobs coming from the girl. "Woah, hey it's alright, I just wanted to know what's going on." Autumn said softly moving slowly towards the girl. She moved her arms from her face looking at Autumn with a fearful look. "Why don't you come back to mine and we can talk about this, Hm?" Autumn held out her hand and gave her a sympathetic grin. The girl nodded getting up and taking Autumns hand.   
"Clarity. I'm Clarity" The girl, Clarity, spoke softly. "It's nice to meet you Clarity, I'm Autumn." 

 

"Oh my gosh" Autumn laughs "the only reason you found out was cause you're a big fan of Groundhog Day" she covers her mouth to contain herself. "It's a good movie! Plus I literally watched it the night before all this happened." Clarity laughs along with Autumn. They had been talking about their own situations for hours, discussing different theories and events that had happened and Autumn was just happy to not feel like she was going insane. Clarity calms down slightly looking over at Autumn. "How long has it been, I'm having really bad trouble remembering each day- bad memory, you see." Clarity says quickly, trying to keep her focus on her lap.   
"5-6 days, Clarity" Autumn says softly. The two sit in silence for a while before Autumn speaks up. "We should really go to sleep, it's eh, been a long day..." she says, standing up and looking around her living room. Autumn feels a smooth hand come into her own, "I don't want to" it comes out as a desperate whisper, Autumn can see the teardrop slide down Clarity's cheek. "I don't want this day to restart again." She continues, more tears flowing now, Autumn sits back down taking both of Clarity's hands. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I'll remember everything that's happened too, don't you worry, I'll still be here." Autumn whispers to Clarity, pulling her close, letting Clarity rest her head against her shoulder and face against her neck. Her sobs quiet as Autumn continues soothing her. Autumn lies back but Clarity detached herself from her. "What are you...?" Clarity starts before being shushed by Autumn. "Just. Just come here." Autumn opens her arms, offering Clarity a place to lie. Clarity shifts placing her head on Autumns chest and arms around her waist. "Goodnight Clarity." Autumn whispers, opening her eyes softly to admire the girl beside her. "Goodnight Autumn, thank you." Clarity closes her eyes, falling into a soft slumber, Autumn places a small kiss on her forehead before falling asleep herself. 

 

Autumn wakes up, unusual to any other day. She feels a slight shift beside her. She looks down to see a small girl with black hair- Clarity. She blinks looking around her apartment, this was really different to any other day. Wrappers still left out from what her and Clarity had eaten last night. She picked up her phone. 

09:37am  
Wednesday 16th November 

Autumn began to fill with joy. She lightly shook Clarity, who was still softly sleeping, leaning into her side. "Clarity, you have got to see this." Autumn continued nudging the girl awake. She opened her eyes lightly looking up at Autumn, she watched as confusion filled her. "What. What? WHAT!" Clarity yelled, looking wildly around the room. "ITS THE 16TH CLARITY!" Autumn got to the same volume as Clarity. The two girls were filled with joy. When Autumn turned to look at Clarity she was knocked over by the force of the shorter pressing her lips to her own. She kissed back hard, holding Clarity tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I don’t know if I’ll be writing more often or if this is a one time thing. I’ve not had my art tablet in the past few weeks and needed another way to show my creativity. 
> 
> Have a lovely day <3


End file.
